percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emery Noire
Name: '''Emery Manuela Noire '''Parent: '''Hades '''Cabin: 13 (formerlly 11) Height: 5' 7" Age: 16 (same age as Percy) Gender: Female Birthday: December 21 Family (known): '''Hades (Father), Eva Noire (mother), Nico di no Angelo (half-brother), Bianca di Angelo (half-sister, desceased), Zeus (uncle), Poseidon (uncle), Hera (aunt), Demeter (aunt), Hestia (aunt), Persephone (cousin and step-mother... weird), Kronos (grandfather), Rhea (grandmother) '''Physical Characteristics: Emery is a young girl who is about an average, slightly above average in height with a thin, somewhat athletic build. She's just got a hint of muscle, but she's relatively thin still. Her hair is a dark, true black with gentle chestnut, dark brown highlights. Her eyes are a strange, deep, dark blue (like these, but a bit darker), which come from the French in her. While her skin is relatively light, it is not pallid and instead has a bit of an olive undertone, due to her Italian heratige. She normally wears a neutral facial expression. Stories: Last of the Oath (WIP) Personality and Past 'Personality' While she dresses in what might be seen as "rebellious" clothing", Emery is far from a trouble-maker. At least she never looks for trouble. However, it always seems to find her. Emery tends to be calmly enthusiastic and comes off as a bit spacy. She's usually a mild-mannered, easy-going person. She's quiet if she's around strangers, but around friends she's relatively open and relaxed. When she gets a crazy idea, or is concintrating, or thinking really hard on something, she'll get a very intense look on her face. However, when she gets sad or angry, she gets moody, sullen, argumentative and broods. When she gets reeeeeally angry, she tends to have a passive-explosive anger. She'll be cold and withdrawn but if something sets her off she will get into a bit of a rage. These darker areas of her personality seemed to come to surface after she had been claimed. She is a child of Hades, so her fatal flaw is resentment. She tends to resent Nico, Annabeth, and her father the most. Another area that seems to bother her is people treating her as inferior. She feels people judge her too quickly on her personality and don't even take a chance to see what skills, abilities, or powers she has. She was a bit of a late bloomer with her powers, so it's a sensitive area for her, especially now that she's figuring out how much potential she really has. 'Past' Emery was an unplanned addition to her tiny family, which consists of herself and her mother. Hades had become smitten with Emery's mother, Eva. Although they thought a child would not come of the equation, contraceptives don't seem to work in the case of demigod children; at least in this case. So Emery was born, finally causing Hades to break the Oath he and his brothers took to never sire any more half-blood children. Like all demigods, Emery was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia as a child and therefore always struggled in school. She's been through a few different schools and usually never stays in the same for long. While she's only officially been expelled once, she usually gets into situations that call for her not returning to the same school. She spent her childhood in Boston, MA. But she now lives in downtown Manhattan. She sort of "awakened" as a demigod, meaning her powers began to surface when she caught a glimpse of Nico yelling at Percy for letting Bianca be killed, and then when he opened up the fissure and swallowed up the skeleton warriors (see The Sea of Monsters). Her mother, Eva Noire, is an interior designer, and was once a model (not super famous). She lives with her mother and two cats, Rumpus and Muggs. Her best friend is a Myrmidon named Kostantinos (I'm making him soon!). She also has a pet hellhound named Dante (but he stays at camp because her cats are deathly afraid of him). She's half Italian and half French, just like her mother. Or I guess she's half Greek, a quarter Italian, and a quarter French if it works like that, if you add in her father. 'Friends and Family' 'Family-' Nico-''' she actually holds a deep resentment towards her halfbrother. She feels he is a favored child and is jealous that he doesn't carry the same stigma she does; being the child that caused Hades to break his side of the oath. She is not mean to him, but she isn't friendly with him either. 'Bianca-' When Bianca was alive Emery didn't know that they were half-sisters. She liked Bianca a bit more than Nico. But she didn't get to know Bianca too well. 'Eva-' Emery has a deep respect for her mother, and while she would never say so out loud, thinks that her mother is just as pretty as any goddess she's ever seen. Her mother is younger, but is mature and able. She's a reserved woman with a cool head who may not always tell Emery that she loves her, but Emery knows her mother does without having to hear it. They're pretty close considering they are pretty much the only family the other has. Eva doesn't talk with any of her relatives much. 'Hades-' Emery always thought Hades was one of the coolest of the Greek gods. Now that he's her father, she has split feelings about her. While she resents him with the coldness he tends to treat her with, she still wants to make him proud and hopes that maybe he'll come to notice and love her one day. Even though it feels hopeless at times. She also respects her father quite a great deal. She knows he had to love her mother a great deal if it meant breaking the Oath. However, Hades didn't know that Emery was going to happen... she was very unplanned and unexpected. Even more so than other demigods. He does still love and respect her mother, but tends to find his daughter a bit of a burden. '''Friends Kostantinos the Myrmidon-''' Kostantinos is Emery's best friend in the entire world. And Underworld. She has known him since she was in junior high and was one of the only people she could really talk to and who accepted her. Little did she know when she met him, Kostantinos actually is a Myrmidon, and while he looks and acts older than she is, they are the same age. Due to his heritage, he matured (physically and mentally) quickly and now will age slowly. She wondered for a while if Kos was actually older than her, but he is the same age as her. She also has a bit of a thing for him, but Kos is very oblivious when it comes to the romantic feelings of others and even his own. So he has yet to realize that Emery has a crush on him. Kostantinos does care deeply for her, though, and his loyalty to her is unshakable. He served as a Searcher for the Camp and is the one who found Emery and thought she might be a half-blood. 'Percy-' she met Percy at camp and immediately took a liking to him. They were both Cabin 11 as unclaimed demigods so they got to spend some time together, and have gone on a few quests together. She considers him to be one of her few trusted friends. They get along quite well. Percy was a bit wary of Emery once it was revealed who her father is. He trusts Emery and knows she and her father have very different personalities but still worries about her parentage from time to time. 'Tyson- '''Emery likes Tyson, unlike many. She finds him to be strong and brave and respects his kind heart and ability with smithing. She also finds him amusing when he gets excited over things like ponies and such. He also made her a magic shield out of her goggles after she mentioned to him that she really liked Percy's shield. '''Grover-' Emery loves Grover to death and thinks he's absolutely hysterical. She also believed in him, and knew he would find Pan, because Grover himself had hoped so much and believed that he could find Pan. She and him get along well, even if her father scares Grover. However, Juniper tends to annoy her a bit. Not too much, but sometimes they way she acts about Grover makes Emery roll her eyes. And she's a bit dramatic. 'Annanbeth-' Emery and Annabeth have a bit of a rocky relationship. Emery sometimes annoys Annabeth and vise versa. Once Annabeth found out that Hades was Emery's father, it caused even more friction between the too. Annabeth isn't trustful of Emery, especially because she's the child of Hades that broke the Oath. They usually argue and Emery dislikes how Annabeth treats her just because of her parentage, but especially because Emery knows Annabeth can still have positive feelings about Luke even though he sides with Kronos and betrayed them. 'Clarisse-' Emery has always admired Clarisse. Even if Clarisse was fairly rude to her when they first met, and thought Emery was a weak, talentless idiot. When Emery began training more, Clarisse stopped thinking of Emery as weak and talentless, but still a bit of an idiot. But when Emery began to figure out and use her powers (and being a child of Hades) Clarisse definitely could see Emery was a lot more dangerous than she seemed. The two respect each other as fellow spear-users, and often train together. Now Emery is one of the few people Clarisse is not truly mean to. 'Thalia- '''Emery sort of liked Thalia, and sort of found her annyoing. Thalia tended to see Emery as a bit of a useless dope when they first met. While it changed when they got to know each other better, Emery still felt that Thalia looked down on her anyway. Before Thalia left as a Hunter, she apologized about how she had treated Emery earlier, so the two have reconciled. '''The Stoll Brothers- '''Emery gets along with the brothers, Connor and Travis, and got to know them a bit before she moved into the Hades cabin (I'm assuming children of Hades, even if determined, would have had to live in Cabin 11 before a cabin for Hades was actually built). She thinks they're funny, even if they tend to be horrible pranksters. She misses living with them and the other Cabin 11 people now that she's in a cabin with all by herself. Abilities, Weapons/Magic Items and Hobbies 'Abilities Control over the dead, Necromancy (can raise and speak to the dead), she can kill the dead/undead, can sense when a mortal or half-blood dies, can create fissures and cracks in the earth that swallow up living or dead creatures and trap them in the Underworld, use Hellfire (black fire) as a weapon, geokinesis (can move earth and rocks and use them as deadly weapons), can use shadows to slightly conceal her presence (at least from sight), can shadow travel, can call on Dante, her Hellhound. Powers any child of Hades would have. 'Magic Items/Weapons' 'Spear "Ampanos" and Short sword' Emery mainly uses a spear made from ebony wood for the shaft, and Stygian iron head and butt. She also has a celestial bronze long dagger to use in close quarters combat; but she prefers her spear. She calls her spear Ampanos, which literally means "ebony" in Greek. When not in use, it is disguised as a laser pointer and returns to her pocket if thrown or dropped. All she has to do is press the button that would turn the laser light on if it were a normal laser pointer to make it into a spear. It also allows her to control armies of the dead and channel her powers. 'Shield-Goggles' Her goggles actually can transform into a shield if she takes them off, holds them by the strap like one would hold the strap of a shield, and shout "prostatavo" which means "protect" in Greek. By pressing a small button in the back they will return to goggles. Tyson modified them to be able to do that. 'Loki the Hellhound ' She also has a pet Hellhound, a gift from her father. Her name is Loki (Loki is the Norse god of mischief, who is a male but Emery always wanted to have a dog and name it Loki) and like all hellhounds, she is giagantic, and can shadow travel. She also can spit fire. Which proves to be extremely dangerous, but usually only does so on Emery's command. She is also very strong, agile, and seems to be quite intelligent. Emery's had her since she was a little puppy, but she grew like any large-breed dog does; extremely fast. And she got huge. Due to the Mist she looks like a rather large, black Shiloh Shepherd Dog to normal humans. Loki, though, is quite small compared to o ther Hellhounds and also seems to be non-aggressive and not ferocious in nature, so therefore Hades did not see much of a use for her, so he gave Loki to his daughter Emery, much to Emery's happiness since she finally had the big dog of her dreams (even though it's a hellhound... which, in Emery's opinion, is even cooler than having a normal dog). 'Hobbies/Likes' Emery likes music a whole lot, which can be inferred from the many patches and buttons she wears on her jacket. She loves 30 Seconds to Mars, I Am Ghost, A.F.I., A Skylit Drive, Pierce the Veil, MONORAL, Paramore, Chiodos, Avenged Sevenfold, You Me At Six, Emery (yes there's a band called Emery), Emarosa, and Lady Gaga (xD true story.) She also likes to hang out and play random sports with her friend Kostantinos. She loves things like lacrosse, football, martial arts, soccer (she's Italian. Italians love soccer), and hockey. She doesn't really do any of these competatively, however. She also likes food. A lot. Especially French, Italian, Greek, and Mexican. Her mom is a pretty darn good cook when it comes to Italian food. Another love of hers is animals. Especially cats and dogs. Dogsbeing her most favorite. Much to her mother's dismay, Emery's favorite dogs breeds are all gigantic or "power breeds". So she doesn't let Emery get a dog because her favorite breeds Doberman Pinschers, Great Danes, Irish Wolfhounds, Pit Bulls, Great Pyrenees, Rottweilers, Mastiffs, Saint Bernards, Akitas, and Newfoundlands. She also likes sled dogs like Huskies and such. But for her, the bigger, the better. She also likes any type of wild canines, especially wolves because they're the biggest wild canines. Trivia *Emery's first name is actually the name of a hard, black rock. Her last name is the French word for "black" in the feminine form of the adjective. (Noir = "black" in French. Noire = "black" in the feminine form.) *Her middle name is "Manuela", an Italian name that's the feminine form of Manuel. Her French last name and Italian middle name hint to her nationality; half-Italian, half-French. *Her middle name is the italian, feminine form of Kostantinos's. Manuela is the feminine form of "Manuela", which is the Italian/Spanish form of Emmanuel. Kos's middle name is Emmanouil, which is the Greek form of the name. *The strap of her googles reads "Hysteria" on both sides. *Her theme songs are "Hello Fascination" by Breathe Carolina, "Odd One" by Sick Puppies, "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold, "When It Rains" by Paramore, "Cold Heritage" by Lacuna Coil, "Sparta" by MONORAL, "Map Of The Problematique" by Muse, "Morningstar" and "The Leaving Song" by A.F.I., and "Bone Garden" by I Am Ghost Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigod